Trapped In Life
by Abielle
Summary: A story of a young girl who is being emotionally tortued by 'him'. A one piece story x.


**Rebecca Palmer English Creative Writing**

**Trapped In Life.**

"Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out." Chanai kept on whispering to herself, manicured hands shaking on her smooth beige jeans. A lot of people turned to look at her as she ran a nervous hand through her straight brown hair. But this is not what bothered her, she assumed they thought it was because she had a fear of flying but they couldn't be more wrong.

More people stared at her as the shaking increased and her whispers became screams. She ran to the toilet and reached it just in time as she was sick. Chanai stayed sitting on the floor, shuffled into the corner where she held her knees close to her chest. For a slight moment she had slipped away from this world and into her own; too soon her slight moment of sanity was startled as someone knocked on the door. She burst into tears as she thought that one of the people watching her could have been _him_, the one person she feared the most, the one person she's trying to escape, the one person she knows she **can't** escape, the one person who she knows is after her and will get her, in the end.

"Hello! Is someone in there? Hello!" another passenger shouted whilst banging on the door.

"I'll be right out." She choked through tears. Chanai managed to stop crying so that she could open the door, she wiped the tears off her face and out of her light blue eyes and made her way back to her seat, restarting her whispering.

"PING! Five minutes to landing, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts." Chanai screamed, every one looked at her, they didn't understand, they all heard the same announcement didn't they? Not Chanai. To her it started off as the assistant but slowly changed into _his_ voice, she buried her face in her hands and started crying again. The trolley assistant came to ask her if she was okay but this sent her into hysterics as the face of the assistant didn't suit the body, this time is was _his_ face! She could hear him laughing in her mind, mocking her, destroying her sanity a little bit more.

Chanai had stopped crying and was talking to no-one, just keeping herself to herself, playing with the bottom of her black shirt as she waited for her luggage. Her pink, striped suitcase came round on the rack and she lifted it off and put it on the floor, she checked the tag to make sure it was hers: it did have her writing on it but that wasn't all. It had gained six thick black letters that were like flaming fires, burning into her mind, the word engraved into her sight, the word '**VICTIM**'.

She couldn't handle it any more so she ran to the toilets, tore open her suitcase, rummaged around for her blue and red tie, wrapped it around her neck, climbed on the sink, tied it around a pipe and jumped. Gasping for breathe she was becoming happier and happier as she felt herself slipping away from the cruel world where she was being mentally murdered; she decided to kill herself physically too. When she was near death, she fell to the floor. The pipe had fallen off. She picked it up and looked at it, on the back she saw it had seven thick black letters written on it like a more dangerous and out of control fire than before, once again burning into her mind, killing her that little bit more: '**NICE TRY**'.

She left her case there, wide open, and ran out of the toilets, tie still round her neck with red burn marks next to it. She ran to the street, called the nearest taxi, jumped into it and told the driver to drive as far away as possible. After about two hours she asked the driver where they were going and her turned to her, smiling like the devil. Chanai screamed again. It was _him_, he had finally found her! She knew he would and she knew he was going to murder her as he locked the doors securely so that she had no way of escape. She screamed and pounded the windows with her fists, begging for help. She then screamed at him and told him he would never get away with it but she knew for a fact he would, she knew she would never get him punished for mentally killing her, as he had forced her to believe, but that's all she had the courage to say.

"You wont get away with this and you certainly wont get your way for much longer because I will kill myself and there is nothing you can do about it!" she yelled, secretly knowing in the back of her head that she couldn't be more wrong. He knew too many people, he had already got into her mind, he had already stopped her escaping once, he knew what she was going to do before she had even decided it and he knew how to stop or control it.

"_I will get my way for as long as it like and I will get away with it. You know you can't stop me, you pathetic child! And I __can__ stop you doing what ever I don't want you to do and you know I can. Every second of your life will be controlled by me. Every thing you do will be controlled by me! I have you trapped Chanai, trapped in your own life!"_ he laughed. His words like deadly acid, every one poisoning her more and more until she could barely breathe. He abruptly stopped the taxi, got out and tore open her door. He grabbed her by the wrists, his flesh burning hers like fire being held to her skin. He dragged her to the side of the road; laughed at her pathetic state and walked back to the taxi and drove away, leaving her to cry in unbearable pain.

1007 words.


End file.
